


I'm sending postcards from my heart

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "There's a postcard for you." Yumi said when Yuzuru walked into the kitchen one morning, still warm and relaxed after a good night of sleep."A postcard?" he asked absently, thinking that he had misheard. The only people sending him postcards were his fans, and they were arriving for an address in Japan that his management was taking care of."Yes." Yumi said, and when Yuzuru looked at her he saw that she was smiling "It's from Spain."





	I'm sending postcards from my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornerstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/gifts).

> This is a gift for one very beautiful and special person ❤️  
Title taken from 'Postcards' by James Blunt.  
I hope you enjoy!

**1\. June**

"There's a postcard for you." Yumi said when Yuzuru walked into the kitchen one morning, still warm and relaxed after a good night of sleep. 

"A postcard?" he asked absently, thinking that he had misheard. The only people sending him postcards were his fans, and they were arriving for an address in Japan that his management was taking care of. 

"Yes." Yumi said, and when Yuzuru looked at her he saw that she was smiling "It's from Spain." 

Yuzuru froze, his lips falling open as he stared at his mom, and he must have looked like an idiot, because she chuckled quietly before making her way to him. 

"Here." she said, handing him the postcard and ruffling his hair "Read it, I will make you breakfast."

Yuzuru nodded, eyes glued to the item in his hands. The postcard was pretty and colorful, with a view of a city during sunset, word Madrid written in a corner. Swallowing hard, Yuzuru turned it around, heart skipping a bit at the sight of Javi's handwriting. 

_Hi Yuzu! _

_Greetings from my beautiful hometown, that is very hot right now! I hope you're doing well, and that you're getting some rest. And that you're having fun, of course! _

_All the best wishes, _

_Javi. _

Yuzuru blinked slowly, rereading the text once, twice, five times. He didn't really understand why Javi had written him, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling anyway. 

**2\. July**

Yuzuru came back home after an intense day feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. He had had some doctor appointments, physio, and long talk with Brian. Then Jason offered to give him a ride and Yuzuru was grateful, but it also meant having a conversation, and despite all the sympathy he had for Jason, it was pretty tiring. 

"Hello, sweetheart." his mother greeted him softly "How are you feeling?" 

"Tired. And hungry." 

"My poor thing." she touched his cheek "I'll get the water boiling, you go and shower. Also, I left something for you on your desk." 

Yuzuru was too tired to question that, and he missed the way she smiled widely. But then he went to his room and his heart skipped a beat when he saw something colorful on the top of his papers. 

_Hi Yuzu! _

_The picture shows El Retiro, one of my favorite places in Madrid. You would like it in here too, I think. Maybe we will find out, one day? Anyway, I hope you're doing well, and that you're healthy. Don't overwork yourself, alright? _

_Take care, _

_Javi. _

Yuzuru smiled to himself, taking the postcard and pressing it to his chest. He hadn't expected another postcard, but the surprise made his heart flutter. 

He missed Javi so much, but somehow those proofs that Javi was thinking about him were making it all so much easier to bear. 

He carefully pinned it to the pin board hanging over his bed and smiled even wider. 

Suddenly, he almost didn't feel exhausted. 

**3\. August**

That time, Yuzuru was the one to pick up the post. He walked through their little front garden and to the mailbox, and he grinned to himself when among some official stuff he found a colorful piece of paper. He walked back to the stairs leading to the front door and sat down, enjoying warm rays of morning sun. 

The postcard was very pretty, a compilation of a few shots of Madrid, and Yuzuru took a few minutes to just look at it, letting himself imagine how great it would be to just go there, walk those streets with Javi by his side. He smiled, his stomach churning with anticipation, and he slowly turned the postcard around. 

_Hi Yuzu! _

_I hope you're doing well! I'm doing okay, but I'm pretty busy, I wish I could go to a beach and relax a little. There is always never enough vacation, right? _

_I was thinking about Toronto lately, and I thought that maybe I would visit soon? I would love to visit the club, and talk with all of you guys. So, hopefully, I will see you soon! _

_Hugs, _

_Javi. _

"Well that's a big smile." Yumi said when Yuzuru stepped into the house "Any specific reason?" 

"I'm just happy, mom." Yuzuru chuckled, feeling light "I'm so happy." 

**4\. September**

"I missed this." Javi chuckled, sitting on a bench and watching skaters warming up in front of them "Even Tracy's tortures."

"Don't let her hear." Yuzuru said and Javi laughed, the sound making Yuzuru feel incredibly warm. 

The last two weeks were good, with Javi back. They weren't able to hang out a lot, both their schedules pretty intense, but they still managed to talk a little, Yuzuru thanking Javi for the postcards and Javi smiling widely. 

"I'm happy you like them." he had said simply, and Yuzuru didn't ask for the reasons. He simply decided to enjoy Javi's presence, that warmth he was radiating everytime he entered the room. 

But now, it was time to say goodbye. 

"I'm happy you visit, Javi." Yuzuru said and Javi smiled gently, reaching to brush Yuzuru's bangs away. 

"Me too." he said softly, and then his eyes sparkled as he reached to his pocket "By the way, I have something for you."

"Oh." Yuzuru's heart skipped a beat when he saw what Javi was holding. 

"I'm sorry, it's a little, hmm… I shouldn't have kept it in my pocket."

"Thank you, Javi." Yuzuru said, looking at the pretty flowers printed on the postcard "It's so pretty. Can read now?" 

"Of course." Javi said, his voice even softer, smile warmer. Yuzuru smiled back, his stomach fluttering, and looked down again. 

_Dear Yuzu! _

_I'm writing it while sitting in the Madrid airport, and I hope to give this card to you by myself. I still want to tell you what I know I will tell you by myself- that I hope you're doing okay, and that you're healthy and happy. This is very important to me, you know? Because you are important to me. _

_I can't wait to see you, _

_Javi. _

Yuzuru felt his eyes getting wet, and he took a deep breath that turned into a sniffle. He looked at Javi, who was watching him with a mysterious smile, and he smiled back, one tear running down his cheek. 

"You are so bad, Javi." he said and Javi chuckled, a bit wetly, his hand coming to caress Yuzuru's cheek. 

"I'm sorry, for making you cry again." 

"It's okay." Yuzuru whispered, nuzzling against Javi's hand "I miss you too." 

**5\. October**

It was a cold day and Yuzuru was feeling a bit under the weather. But when his mom handed him another postcard, he immediately felt a rush of excitement. He quickly prepared himself a big cup of tea and basically ran to his room, settling on his bed and examining Javi's gift. He narrowed his eyes when he saw much more text than on the previous cards, and his heart made a salto, his stomach churning. 

_Dear Yuzu, _

_the place on the picture is probably my favorite spot in Madrid- Templo de Debod. I like to come here and think, and a few months ago I realized something. I realized that I really want to show this place to you. I feel like then, it would be even more special. _

<strike> _I don't know how to tel_ </strike>

_This will sound funny, but I planned to write you five postcards, because there is something I want to tell you, but I was too much of a chicken to do so. So I left myself a way out, but I'm not going to use it, I decided. _

_So, however weird it sounds please, look under the stamps. _

_I hope to see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Javi. _

Yuzuru frowned with confusion, rereading it a few times and still not really getting it. Maybe Javi had been drunk while writing? 

_Look under the stamps. _

Yuzuru shrugged and carefully peeled the stamp off, and he gasped when he saw what was written under it. 

O. 

What the hell did that mean? 

"Stamps, stamps." Yuzuru muttered and then facepalmed before jumping to his pin board and grabbing rest of the postcards, removing the stamps with impatient hands, his heart growing. 

O. A. T. M. E. 

Was it some kind of a riddle, what-

Yuzuru gaped, and slowly put the postcards in a chronological order, swallowing hard as he saw one of a few Spanish phrases he understood. 

_Te amo_. 

Yuzuru stared at it, and then he laughed, loud, bright and happy. 

And then, he reached for his pen. 

**\+ 1 (sent in October, arrived in November) **

_Dear Javi,_

_I love you too. _

_I could say it in five postcards too, but I don't like writing in English too much. So I hope you will be on gpf, so I can tell you that myself. Also, I will kiss you. Also, you're impossible. _

_Te amo, _

_Yuzu. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
